


Flu Shots

by superhusbandswithasideoffamily



Series: Superheroes, Superhusbands, and Superparents [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Needles, Superfamily (Marvel), kinda angst but not really, mostly cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhusbandswithasideoffamily/pseuds/superhusbandswithasideoffamily
Summary: The Stark-Rogers family gets their flu shot





	Flu Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first (of hopefully many) of my superfamily au where I introduced my OC's Isabel and Matt! To read more about them, check out my tumblr blog (same name) where I have more info on them! Let me know what you think!
> 
> This is a little ficlet, and I usually aim to have all of my one-shots to have at least a thousand words, but I'm getting back into writing so please bear with me. The prompt for this was “Was that supposed to hurt?”

“It’s just a small needle, Tony. You’re going to be fine,” Steve whispered to his husband, trying to keep him from freaking out in front of the kids.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Tony grumbled. The two of them were in Bruce’s lab with the kids, waiting for him to give everyone a flu shot.

“Do you want a repeat of last year? When you and the kids got sick and Isabel ended up in the hospital with pneumonia?“ Tony sighed, knowing Steve was right. It was at that moment Bruce came to the family with four disposable syringes with the flu vaccine. Tony and Matt paled at the sight, and Steve knew this was not going to be easy. Both of them had a fear of needles, so he knew they were going to be difficult, and Peter and Isabel hadn’t really dealt with needles since they were babies, so he had no idea how they were going to react, though he had his suspicions.

“Daddy, why does Uncle Bruce have needles?” Matt asked.

“Well, remember last year when everyone got sick? We’re going to make sure it doesn’t happen by getting the flu vaccine.” Steve explained as positively as he could to the 8-year-old.

“You mean a shot?! It’s gonna hurt!” which was the start of Matt freaking out. Tony tried to calm Matt down as best he could, but unfortunately, seeing his brother freak out, made Peter start to freak out.

“Why does it gotta hurt?” Peter asked, nearly on the verge of tears

“Hey, no, Peter it’s going to be fine. Look, Isabel isn’t worried about a little needle,” Steve tried to sooth, pointing out the youngest, who was just playing with her doll while chaos seemed to be ensuing around her. Peter was one to feed off the energy in the room, so since Matt was freaking out, he was freaking out, though Steve had hoped he would have followed Isabel’s calm presence.

“Why don’t you watch Isabel go first? She’ll show you guys how easy it is” Bruce suggested to the group, and Steve said a little prayer thanking God for Bruce. Peter seemed to like this idea, and while Matt seemed unconvinced, he went with it.

“Does that sound okay Is? You can sit on Papa’s lap.” Isabel nodded and waited for Tony to sit down so she could crawl onto his lap. Tony seemed to relax a bit as well having her calm presence in his lap, which was exactly what Steve had been hoping for.

“Why are you letting her be hurt?” Matt asked in a panicked voice. Though an anxious kid, Matt usually tried to keep it to himself, but for some reason, he felt the need to get everyone worried about the needles, and it was starting to really frustrate Steve.

“Matthew would you please calm down and stop trying to scare everyone,” Steve said calmly, but sternly, as Bruce cleaned Isabel’s arm.

“Okay, on the count of three you’re going to feel a little pinch,” Bruce explained as he took the vaccine in hand. “Ready, one, two, three.”

Bruce quickly gave the girl the shot, before disposing of the syringe.

“Good job Isabel. You were very brave,” Steve told her. The 5-year-old looked around at everyone, looking a bit confused.

“Everything okay bear?” Tony asked, using her pet name. She looked around a bit more before asking a question that almost made Steve burst into laughter,

“Was that supposed to hurt?” Isabel wondered, in seemingly genuine confusion.

Steve definitely did laugh after the fact when that question alone seemed to get his boys over their anxieties about needles and take their shots without any more complaints.


End file.
